St Mungo's affair
by tor101
Summary: Ginny and Hermione meet up after 12 years, when Ginny applies for a job at St. Mungo's. Rated M for later chapters. sorry about the crap summary- i promise the books better!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny and Hermione

Prologue

Hermione was running to keep up with Ron and Harry. It was the first of September and they were late for breakfast- again. "I can't _believe_ you crashed your father's car into the _oldest_ and most_ valuable_ tree at Hogwarts, Ron!" She fumed whilst Harry sniggered, trying to hide it behind his black cloak. "And your no help either Harry! Seriously why couldn't you use the Hogwarts express like everybody else? I was so worried about you both, you have no idea! I had to sit in the same carriage as Pansy Parkinson, for God's sake!"

"We've told you Hermione, we ran through, between platform 9 and 10 and crashed straight into the barrier!" Harry explained for the umpteenth time in the last 15 minutes. They strode into the great hall and quickly sat down before the sorting commenced. Ron sighed, sounding annoyed said "If it's not bad enough having Fred and George here I've got to have Ginny here too!"

"You have a sister? You never told us!" Harry and Hermione both exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, well. She's nothing special."

"RONALD!" Hermione near shouted "Don't be so horrible!"

"Weasley, Ginerva!" Mcgonagol shouted. A beautiful red-head stood up and perched onto the stool with the old, musty sorting hat placed carefully onto her head.

"Griffindor!" The sorting hat shouted as soon as it touched her. She skipped down to the table with a big grin on her face and sat inbetween Ron and Hermione. Hermione just sat and stared at her. She was beautiful. Just beautiful. With large Hazel eyes and long, flowing red hair with a cute little mouth, a pair of sweet, rounded breasts and a little nipped-in waist. Hermione snapped out of it quickly. She had only recently told Ron and Harry that she was lesbian and now she was drooling over Ron's sister!

They had both taken the news surprisingly well although she had seen the slight disappointment on Ron's face, quickly covered by a large grin and a hug. She had been surprised with the reaction of everybody actually because, apart from the bitchy slytherins, everybody had taken it really well! She had more hugs in the weeks that followed than she'd had the rest of her life! The weirdest reactions she'd had she called the "puppy" look. When somebody came up to her to ask if it was true and she had answered affirmative they gave an "awww!" like they'd just seen a little puppy.

Ginny introduced herself to Harry and Hermione, as well as Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and some other first and second year students. Hermione thought Ginny's hand lingered on hers slightly longer than anyone else's but she was probably just kidding herself.

It was just gone midnight and Hermione couldn't sleep, she just couldn't stop thinking about Ron's sister, Ginny. She felt so ashamed of herself, lying in bed, all of her thoughts about fucking that amazing girl. She didn't even know her at all. Hermione walked into the common room to find something to do. Study, perhaps. As Hermione tip-toed down the stairs, as not to wake anybody, she herd a gentle sobbing coming from the blue sofa in the common room. "Ginny?" she said as she saw the girls silky tresses. "Ginny,ba-, what's wrong?" She asked, biting her tongue, she very nearly called her babe. Ginny sniffed from the sofa, not answering. "Ginny, you know you can tell me anything, don't you? I know I'm your brother's friend but that doesn't mean I can't be yours. What's up, eh?"

"Girls" Ginny sniffed. "In the dorm. They asked me if I had my eye on any of the boys. When I told them I didn't bat for that team they- they..." she broke off into another bout of sobs whilst Hermione hugged her. She was secretly thinking '_result_!' in her head. But she just told Ginny that they were bitches and to ignore them. "Why don't you sleep on one of the sofa's tonight? No one else is like them here, honest. Well- except for the Sytherins, but that's natural!"

"How do you know?" Ginny asked meekly. She was hoping for an answer she knew she wouldn't get. Ever since she first saw Hermione she melted every time she looked at her. Her browny-red hair glistened in the light of the lamps and her brown eyes sparkled constantly.

"Well, they didn't react like that to me, and no one, as far as I know of gave Rayola Harringblood in Hufflepuff gave her any grief either". Ginny silently screamed in joy. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Dyke"

"Carpet licker"

"Rug muncher"

"Fanny licker"

"Faggot"

"Queer"

"Fanny basher"

Ginny couldn't take it any more. Those bitchy first year girls. Of course they didn't do it in public where teachers and students could see. They only did it in the dorm, away from prying eyes. Ginny took the straight razor to her wrists and fell into the darkness of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Employing old friends**

Hermione Granger glanced at the next name on the list to interview. The last 6 she had interviewed were utterly hopeless. Nurses my arse, she thought bitterly. The name was one Ginerva Weasley. Shit! She hadn't herd that name in 12 years and she had drifted apart from her brother, Ron. She dragged out the old memory, which had been safely locked away in a draw at the back of her mind. A few weeks after she had found Ginny crying on the sofa, Ginny had been sent home on mysterious circumstances, but Ron had told her and Harry that she had slit her wrists, apparently the bullying had got worse than ever and she had told no one. Ginny had led Hermione to believe that it had since terminated. They had never seen each other in.

"Ginny" Hermione said as Ginerva walked through the door of Hermione's office at St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm shocked to see you. Your the head of nursing! Wow! Ermm... I've been fine. I was here a couple of months after the incident, seeing a physcologist but I'm great now. Living in a flat on Carrie drive. What about you? How have you been? Are you with anyone? Doing anything?" Ginny seemed so buzzed about seeing her old friend.

"yes, I'm great, living on my own not far from here actually." Hermione said coolly. "Do you fancy going out for a coffee sometime? I'd love to catch up!" She asked.

"Yes, of course! Are you doing anything tomorrow at...ermm... one o'clock?"

"Brilliant. I will just be coming off my shift." Hermione enthused. "Right we better get on with the interview."

For the next hour Hermione asked questions about Ginny's experience in the nursing field, discovering that she had, in fact, been the nurse at Durmstang school of wizardry for 4 years, as soon as she had left her mothers home-schooling at the age of 15 before leaving after the change of the headmaster.

"Okay then, I should be able to tell you by tomorrow when I see you if you have the job or not." Hermione said as she showed Ginny out "Give my love to Ron if you speak to him."

Hermione simply couldn't wait until the end of her shift tomorrow.


End file.
